Divine Intervention
by The Keys Unlocked
Summary: I can't lose you, I have lost so many things." He pulled her closer in their embrace. "I may lose this case, I'll lose my job, but I absolutely will not lose you." He whispered into her hair, and she buried her face into his shoulder on the brink of tears
1. Chapter 1

TKH: Well here it is my new ghost hunt story, honestly all the credit has to go to Noble Broken Beauty Dr. Wicked's Writing Lab. I'm not the best at grammar/spelling but I tried my best :D remember to review dears readers.

Disclaimer: I do not own ghost hunt, sadly.

* * *

And so it begins.

It's a dark twisted melody. That circles around your brain like thousands of swarming bees, the constant buzzing of sound, annoying and unable to be ignored. There's also the occasional sting, the moment where everything stops, the buzzing, the song, and only pain erupts. The pain follows the melody, but the song is not what draws people to the unknown pain.

It's the honey.

The good times before the bad, and the extreme bliss comes before the sad

And in some cases, if you're well protected, you can get the honey with out being harmed.

For all that its worth, I didn't know a thing. I honestly was confused about the entire situation. Until the closing of the case, I didn't know.

If I did, I know I would've helped him.

* * *

Chapter 1.

The streets of New York City weren't exactly sparkling clean. The block was filled with mixtures of people as New York was one of the melting pots of the world. There were homeless people on the streets leaning against chain-link fences of parking lots, and the graffiti painted walls. But out of all that the pathway to the building where I worked was absolutely spotless, there was not a piece of dirt in sight. The two glass doors were polished and ready to be opened.

My name is Mai, try not to confuse it with the month May, a lot of people do. But for this opening my name conveniently introduces a part of the setting because today is the 5th of May.

I'm also twenty two years old, and thankfully, I'm employed.

Well maybe that isn't _completely _thankful.

I pushed the doors open and a surge of warm air woke me up from the cold outside. The single floral scent was a change from the smells of restaurants and cafes opening on the street.

Then He came towards me, and to my severe disappointment my heart sped up.

My boss's name is Kazuya Shibuya, but he's more commonly known as Naru, as in narcissist.

He's not a bad guy, really he's not, but most people keep their distance from him. You think people would be drawn to him like moths, but I think it's just because their shy.

My boss is gorgeous.

He is recognized for his looks, but also because of his job.

He's a lawyer, and he is known for taking any case. No matter how bad. And every case he does…He wins. And that scares a lot of people, but charms a lot too.

I passed the receptionist who shot me a dirty look, and looked through the window of our office department. The room was empty as always except for him, who behind the desk with something spread across the table, and for an instant I noticed that Naru looked...frazzled. His hair was a little messed up and his complexion was paler than usual.

I opened the door, and in a whirl wind of papers, everything he was working on was packed up.

I smiled almost a little too forcefully.

"Good morning Naru."

He didn't respond.

"How are you?"

"Fine."

This was life. Usual life at least. Our place was simple, not as fancy as people may expect it to be, seeing how much money he makes. There was a desk for him, a desk for me, and a desk for a man named Lin. He was never there, I assumed that Naru was the one working at the base, and Lin in the field. I haven't met him, and you think I would have by now, but no.

It was quieter than usual today.

And if you hadn't anticipated it already this is where the day starts to turn for the weird.

It started around noon. You can see the sun outside the window now, just barely, it's peeking over the edges of the roof tops. The office has the best view, it's gorgeous, and as Naru worked I'd do whatever he told me, and look out it.

Then at Naru's usual tea-time, people started coming in. Naru usually had meetings around this time. But I was always informed ahead of time. Always.

I was shoved out of the room by several men with big brief cases, with black leather and gold locks.

Do you see where I'm getting too?

And that brings us to right now.

I'm currently sitting on the dark red carpet kicked out from my own office. I couldn't help it. I can't suppress the urge any longer. I pressed my ear against the door. And eavesdropped.

There was a burly voice talking, you could tell it belonged to a strong man, there was no question about it. It was deep, rough, and self-confident. But the problem was, it sounded angry.

"Why won't you take the case?!"

Another man spoke this time, "Your the best in this city Mr. Shibuya, maybe even in this state, we would really appreciate it if you could defend our client."

There was a long pause, and finally Naru spoke.

"No. I told you, I'm not going to."

"But why?!"

"Mr. Shibuya, you're known for taking the most difficult dishonorable cases ever, and you win every one."

"Do you understand what we are offering you; our client will offer you more money, if that's what you want."

"I said no."

"But, why?"

It was Naru's turn to speak again, "When you-"

I didn't hear the rest, as I noticed as I was being stared at in a viscous way by women in an all black suit who was heading towards me. She grabbed my arm and hauled me up.

And burst into the door.

"What is this?!"

She shook my arm, and flung me into the room.

"Mr. Shibuya I thought you said this was a private meeting! Why do you have someone listening outside? This is highly confidently."

Effortlessly Naru went into what I call his lawyer character, in which everything he says sounds so genuine, that he could pass off saying that he was an elephant with purple spots, and a pink tail.

He slid up to the women, a simple smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Hamada This is my assistant, Mai Taniyama, she is a little late in joining us."

"Mr. Shibuya! This is private we wished to only talk to you! Not you're assistant also!"

He pulled me towards him.

"You see, my assistant is a very vital part of this case, she is now as much a part of this case as you and I are."

"We did not talk about this before! You know how secretive this is!"

He pulled me a little closer.

"I'm sorry I may have left this out, but I'm afraid, that if you don't let this little incident go with me and my assistant, I'll have to refuse to take the case."

She sputtered, and then seemed as though she could not find anything to say.

But the man with the raspy voice spoke, and now that I could see him, the description fit him perfectly, he was large and ugly. He had a squished in face, as though his face even had muscles and it was squashing in the rest of his features.

"So that means you take it?"

He sighed and said, "Well under these circumstances I suppose I will."

At that point is where I became completely lost.

Through the entire meeting every word said by them was in whispers, and even though I was supposedly included, I wasn't.

As everyone was leaving, I stood sort of out the way; the big briefcases did not seem very comforting. I rubbed my arm. It hurt. The women had grabbed the inside of my elbow; it felt like it was going to bruise.

She walked out in front of everyone, but stopped to talk to me. Her light hair hung in her face unwrapping from the elaborate bun, and the glasses slipped off her nose slightly, her red lips snaked into a smile.

"Oh I'm sorry I just get lost in the moment, I hope your arm is okay."

I stopped rubbing it.

"Oh thanks I'm fine."

Her smiled darkened it was only there for a split second before it was gone.

"Oh good."

That was it.

And when everyone left, Naru turned to me. His eyes were cold, and his hair seemed displaced but his glare was in full force.

"Do you have any idea what you just did, Mai, do you know who that was, do you know how much danger your in now?"

* * *

Yayayayayayayay!

Ok so new story tell me if you like, it or if you hate it, one of the two, tell me anything **REVIEW!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

TKU: I call this the set up chapter…I mean it kinda introduces more of the characters, I usually just use the first chapter as like a hook, so now I actually have to start developing a plot, *sigh* can't I just keep writing cliff hangers?

Thank you for all the lovely REVIEWS! 20 wow!! But remember I'm a dying author who lives for readers, so please feed my aching hunger, and REVIEW some more!!

Disclaimer: I do not own ghost hunt, nor will I ever, unless by some freak reason I win the lottery, then yes I will personally buy ghost hunt, and make the characters act how I wish, and bend to my every whim, but currently I do not.

And you guys should be proud of me I tried editing and spell checking. It comes in quite handy.

___________________

Divine Intervention, Chapter 2

His legs were mangled underneath the tire. One was bent in a bony bloody mess in which the tip of his knee was ripped open, and his patella was sticking right through it. As he tried to speak to her, he had to keep spitting out the mud in his mouth, which was running off his face. It was a gruesome sight, something clear out of a horror movie. He tried freeing himself from under it, but in the extreme pain, and utter exhaustion he couldn't. Being run over was not exactly an energizing thing. He couldn't move either of his legs, so he tried to push with his arms in a defected crawl.

The woman didn't help, and the only thing she heard from him was a faint helpless shriek.

________________________

"So Naru what is the case really about?"

He didn't answer right away. Naru never answered these serious questions right away. He was always two steps ahead of everyone else, and maybe that few seconds that he stopped and didn't answer was how he always remained to be.

He swiveled in his chair. I don't know if I've entirely explained what it looks like where I work so here it is: If you entered from the outside, you'd see the big red carpet, the evil receptionist desk, several waiting chairs, and indoor plants. Then you would come to a door which was the main office, where I, Naru and supposedly a man named Lin worked. There were just three desks out in the open, but in a separate room there was Naru 'special work room'. It's where he went if he was in too deep with something. It was the quietest place, and had a long wooden table for him to stash papers on.

That's where he currently was.

"Mai, you weren't even supposed to be there, I need more tea."

I took note that he wasn't done with the one I had handed him before but quietly exited the room.

Usually Naru had meeting just where our three desks were and he had a nice chairs for people to sit on and a coffee table. But he always warned me, if there was a meeting so I could find something to do for the rest of the afternoon.

"Ah watch out!"

In my thoughts I hadn't realized that I had run into someone and spilt tea all down a…interesting shirt.

"I'm sorry! Here let me get you something!"

The man sighed, and gave me a weary smile.

"It's okay; I don't think it'll stain."

I apologized again, and ran around the office searching for tissues or napkins.

"Do you know where Kazuya Shibuya is?"

I nodded. Honestly he didn't look like the type to be in the judicial department, with the long blonde ponytail. I showed him to Naru.

"Yo."

Naru stood up, "Hello, where's Ayako?"

He shrugged, "Ah I don't know, she said she'll be here soon, but who knows."

"Okay let's begin without her, Mai get me more tea."

I was outraged and snapped back at my boss, "But I just got you some!" He'd been acting weird every since that women appeared.

"Where is it then?" He raised an eyebrow, and I knew he knew the answer. It was obvious, seeing as the ponytail man was still blotting his shirt.

But I just turned red, "I-I um…"

"Ok come Kazuya let her stay."

"No." His answer was final, the tone and the narrowing of his eyes clarified it.

"Why?!" I yelped.

He slumped back in the chair, and I got the answer I was expecting, "Because I said so." Spoken from any other mouth it would've sounded childish, but not from his.

I left in a huff.

_________________________________________

I sat across from the snickering receptionist, who from some twisted reason enjoyed me being kicked out by my own boss, which happened frequently these days it seemed like.

Soon the man from before joined me, he slouched next to me in the couch.

"So your Kazuya's assistant? Secretary?"

I nodded.

"Hmm, you seemed to be pretty angry with him."

I flailed my arms showing just how anger I was, "He can be so…awful! Even though I'm part of his company, he never tells me anything!"

The man scratched his chin, his pupils looking up towards the right corner of the room in a thinking manor.

"Then quit."

I stared at him in shock.

"See I used to be part of this company, run by a buncha old guys, really strict morals, and they wouldn't let me do what I wanted to."

"Like what?"

He laughed cheerily, "Well for one thing they didn't allow music in the office and they didn't like my hair."

I was laughing too now, "How come?"

"They were all bald…maybe they were jealous."

I felt surprisingly better, just by talking to him, "Wow you're making it sound like you were working for buncha _monks_."

"Ha, well you could almost say that."

He stood up smoothing out some of the wrinkles in his pants, and stretched.

He had a smile that reached his eyes, "I don't think I ever caught your name, I'm Houshou Takigawa."

I grinned right back, "I'm Mai, sorry about earlier Houshou-san. I was just so caught up in my thoughts."

There was a silent for a while. "You know what kid….call me Monk instead."

Neither of us noticed Naru standing outside too, until he spoke, "So she's developed a name for you too."

"Hm?"

I tugged on Monk's sleeve and whispered to him, "I call him Naru short for Narcissist." He chuckled under his breath.

"So Ayako never showed, Huh?"

"No, she's probably still at the autopsy department." Naru replied.

"I can't see her as the dead body type person, but we're all full of surprises." Monk seemed to be a little bothered by Ayako not showing.

And this was one of them, I smacked my way into the conversation, "Dead body?!"

Naru glared at Monk, and I finally realized something. This is what Naru had been trying to hide from me. The case was about a murder? I wasn't squeamish, or that much anyways, I could handle at least knowing! I knew Naru was known for being a lawyer that could keep everything very discreet and away from the public, until the case finished, and he won.

"Yes, this is case is essentially about murder, that women you met yesterday, is being tested for man-slaughter."

______________________

"I will do anything, anything to keep this all a secret, girl." A voice hissed in my ear, and I could feel the cool metal of the knife pressing against my neck, she yanked my hair. "I've disposed of all things that have connected to what happened; I've covered up my path nicely." I cried out, as I could feel the weapon start to break skin. But she continued talking, "I know you remember that night. I know you saw what happened."

I wasn't going to cry, "WH-what night?!"

She didn't respond to my question, instead she just whispered to me harshly, "The only thing that's left to dispose of is…"

I could feel a wet substance slid down my neck coming from the shock of pain that had hit me, as metal dug into flesh.

"You."

I screamed.

_______________________________

So how'd you like it? I call this the set up chapter, 1st was the hooker, and now is the set up chapter for more chapters.

Review or…or I'll….have Lin be the one who was trapped under the tire.

…Actually that would be a very interesting story hmmm …. But just to let you guys know, I'm like Indiana Jones (minus the athletic ability, whip, hat, money, and all over attraction) but I do make stuff up as I go along…so your feed back changes what I do and don't!

So REVIEW! Or else I could have the characters fall into a pit of snakes…or open that ark thing, and be eaten by ghosts. Were those even ghosts? Hey brownie points for a reader who actually read this, and can answer that question for me. 


End file.
